


Danny is Drunk, This Will End Well

by Shadowaduro



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Looking at eachother in a totally "platonic" way, M/M, Panic Attacks, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowaduro/pseuds/Shadowaduro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has feels for Jack, he feels confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny is Drunk, This Will End Well

**Author's Note:**

> [';loijhygfdxeawerhk, There's not enough fics for this pairing and I'm trying to help increase the number.

Daniel was confused and panicking, he was so used to being in control that when even just something little is out of his control, he freaks out. Which is why he was currently sitting with his back against his bed and his head in his hands, he could feel he was on the edge of an anxiety attack all because of his stupid feelings for Jack and it was killing him. He never wanted these feelings and he's tried so hard to push them away, tried to find a way to just forget about him. He's never truly had feelings for anyone in the way he feels for Jack.

Everytime Jack walks by or even looks at him, his heart beats fast and he can't lock eyes with him or look away as Jack walks off, he can't help but think about wanting him, doing things to him, he can't control it and he can't take it. Even when he agrees with these feelings, he automatically goes on and thinks that Jack would never like him back, that there was no possible way his feelings were or could be returned. Jack was definitely straight and even if he wasn't, Danny knew that he was an asshole and someone like Jack deserves better and those thoughts just bring on more anxiety attacks so he tries to stop himself thinking on it but even when he tries to hide the feelings in the deep dark pits of his brain the anxiety attacks still came.

And just as he thought he was safe, that he was off of the edge, he suddenly felt as if he was choking, drowning and he couldn't swim. He couldn't breath, he tried to breath and he couldn't, he grasped at his neck and felt tears starting to pour out. He had to wait the attack out, wait until it was all over but he felt as if it was going to last forever, like nothing could stop it, they were always the same. He always felt as if he was drowning, for his entire life whenever he got anxiety attacks they were all the same, some caused by random little things, some caused by much larger and important things but they were always the same. 

Danny sat there, sweating, gasping for air, for what felt to him was an eternity when it was probably only a couple minutes until the attack was finally over. He took in a deep breath as he looked around his room, he was so glad that no one saw him like that, so weak. He never wanted anyone to see him like that, especially Jack. He slowly got up and shook himself before heading towards the bathroom to shower, he knew someone would question him if they saw him all messed up like that.

~time skip brought to you by Jack's epic card tricks~

Danny sat there with his head in a book, he couldn't recall what the book title was, all he knew was he was reading something as he tried to ignore Merritt and the others talking amongst themselves, as he went to turn the page someone, no no, not someone, Jack bursted out laughing and Danny went still, something in his stomach churned and he felt all jitty as Jack's laughter erupted through his ears, he quickly shook his head and went back to reading, or well he tried to but his book was quickly snatched out of his hands as he looked up with an agitated look on his face only to see that it was Jack, who had stolen his book and his face quickly changed.

Jack looked down at him with a grin on his face. "We're all thinking of having a little party, celebration type thing down at the bar close by here, you wanna come?" Jack stopped himself to look at Danny's book in his hand. "Or are you too busy, reading this book of your's here?" he asked, it took Danny a moment to think of a response as he stared at Jack. "Yeah, fine, whatever. Can't let you guys have fun without me" he finally muttered out before quickly launching himself up off of the couch and pretending to dust himself off, Jack meanwhile grinned wider at Danny's agreement to come. "Alright, sweet man. Let's go then!" He said, tapping Danny's shoulder before turning and walking towards the door. 

Danny just sighed before grabbing his jacket and started following Jack to the door.

~another time skip, yeah I'm sorry. didn't feel like writing them walking to the bar.~

Danny sat at the bar, twirling his beer bottle in a circle, it was nearly empty and he already felt pretty hammered, then again he's probably had about nearly eight drinks already. He glanced away from the bar and looked around for the other horsemen, he quickly saw Merritt chatting up some ladies or well trying to, Lula was sitting by herself at a booth, taking a sip of whatever drink she was drinking. For some reason, it took Danny more seconds than he would of liked to find Jack but as soon as he did, they locked eyes as Jack danced on the light-up dance floor the bar had and Danny could of sworn Jack must of been staring at him for them to lock eyes automatically but he broke the eye contact before he could know for sure.

His heart started beating really fast as he thought of Jack more, he felt so tempted..so tempted to just speed-walk over there and kiss him. He wanted so badly to kiss him and his mind even agreed with him, he didn't feel nervous, he just wanted to do it and just as he got up, he heard a new song start playing, one he recognised. It was I don't care by Fall Out Boy and all it really did was build up more confidence in him to do what he was going to do. 

So he started walking towards the dancefloor, he looked around for his target and saw him, Jack was still dancing and just as he looked at him, they locked eyes again, but this time Danny didn't break the eye contact and kept walking towards him, he picked up his pace slightly as he got closer until he was extremely close to Jack, who stared at him with a slight look of confusion on his face and opened his mouth. "Uh, Danny you're a bit clo-" he started to say but Danny quickly cut him off by grabbing his head gently and strongly kissing him, he had wanted to kiss Jack for so badly and for so long that he barely had any control over himself, Jack hadn't moved, hadn't tried to break the kiss, he didn't push him away, he was so shocked that it took him a moment to react at all but as soon as he did, he started kissing Danny back and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

The kiss felt as if went on forever until they finally broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together, Jack had a giant smirk as he looked into Danny's eyes. "I've..wanted to do that for a while now.." he mumbled, and Danny's eyes widened, he couldn't say anything, he was lost for words for the first time in a long time. Their moment of silence, well as much silence as you can get from being in a bar, was broken as they heard clapping and cheering coming from Lula and laughter from Merritt to which Danny growled and let go of Jack as he went to death glare Merritt, who's laughter continued as he slowly clapped. "Get a room, you two! I mean, the sexual tension was killing me and all but damn, I didn't need to see that" "Fuck you." Was all Danny could say before turning and kissing Jack again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly used to writing these guys, so I apologise if it's crappy.   
> But I tried~ 
> 
> (I am going to try and do a bunch more oneshots of this pairing because they need so much more)


End file.
